


The Marriage and Baby Project

by chocolateninja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Project, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateninja/pseuds/chocolateninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rosie Moore. You will be partnered with…..” He waved his hands around above a piece of paper while covering his eyes. JUST TELL ME! “Louis Tomlinson.” I actually started laughing.  “You’re joking right?” The whole class was silent apart from a few ‘oohs’ started by Zayn Malik. Another one of the populars. There’s basically five boys I can’t stand in this school. Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne and the devil himself Louis Tomlinson. Now I’m freaking married to the guy. I’ve been partnered with my rival Louis Tomlinson in The Marriage and Baby Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I wrote a while ago and I kinda hate it to be honest but when I uploaded it onto Wattpad it got a lot of positive feedback so yeah. Also, sorry about any mistakes in this. I wrote it a year ago and I’m still trying to edit it.

I entered the school building as any normal day would begin. My loyal entourage of supposedly friends crowded around me as I walked down the chatter filled hallways.

“Good morning Rosie!” Brittany, one of my followers greeted me in a very annoying high-pitched voice. I smiled my signature fake grin at her and replied the same thing back. She then walked away not even bothering to say another word. I rolled my eyes and went to my dull blue locker to get my books for the day.

“Hey Rosie!” Mackenzie, my only real friend cheerily said to me as she opened her locker which was two away from mine.

“Hey!” I replied actually happy to see her.

My name is Rosie Moore, I’m seventeen years old and I’m probably one of the most popular girls in school. I’m not going to lie, I’m spoiled and I’m a bitch to people I don’t like. I’m your typical popular girl that you see in the movies. I get with a different guy every week and have all the designer clothes.

But in a way this isn’t like the movies. There’s no unpopular loner of a kid who ends up with the guy in the end, instead you have me. The stereo-typical mean bitch of a popular girl.

“So who do you think you’ll get partnered with today?” Mackenzie asked in a rather eager tone. Shit I totally forgot about that.

You see, our science teacher Mr.Walters has this new project for us. A project where each girl is partnered with a boy in our class. They must act as a couple towards each other. A married couple. And look after a sort of baby simulator doll together for two whole weeks. To be blatantly honest I’m dreading it. But I’m more dreading the fact that I don’t know who I’m going to be partnered with.

“I have absolutely no idea but I’m scared shitless about it,” I told her truthfully and she rolled her eyes at me and continued to dig around in her locker.

At that moment, basically my rival, enemy, whatever you want to call him walked past. Louis Tomlinson. Him and his loyal group of friends that tend to his every need. He doesn’t treat them like friends. More like… Assistants. As he walked past me he pushed his perfect windswept hair further to the side and fixed his navy striped top so that it wasn’t wrinkly. I groaned at the sight of him. I’m guessing he heard me because seconds later Louis was right in my face.

“Well good morning Rosie! Looking hideous as always!” He practically spat in my face in a fake cheery tone while Harry one of his closest ‘friends’ egged the others on to laugh at everything he was saying. He had me up against my locker so there was no way I could get out of this situation. I decided to fight back as best someone could when they’re jammed against the wall.

“Good morning to you too. How’s mummy and daddy? They doing okay? Or is the divorce still splitting you further… And further… Apart!” I snarled at him as I said those last words. I know that was a tad too far but I needed him out of my face. With each word I said I took a step closer and closer causing him to back away from me in shock and maybe even a hint of hurt?

As he stormed off in a pussy fit, I smirked happily to myself. That should get him off my back for today anyway. “Well done Rosie,” Jason, another one of my only real friends commented in admiration as he clapped his hands slowly in approval.

I pretended to take a bow and smiled up at him again. Jason is at least 6 foot 5”. He is literally the tallest guy I know. Any girl would need stilts to kiss him. But a lot of girls have. He’s probably one of the fittest guys in school. Jason has ash blonde hair cut shaggy but close to his head that he has to brush out of his eyes frequently. He also has dark brown eyes that sort of entice you to him and tanned skin. He probably looks like this because he’s Australian, but you can’t exactly tell. He doesn’t have an accent. Him and I are just friends though. He’s more like a brother to me.

“Why thank you sir Jason,” I replied sarcastically to him.

“So how’s the queen bee doing this morning?” He asked teasingly referring to me being practically in command in school and I rolled my eyes at him.

“Well I’m dreading getting partnered up today for that science project,” I groaned and pretended to bang my head against the lockers.

“Oh you mean “the marriage and baby project?”” he asked curiously. Jason had to repeat Year 12 so he has already done it. “I heard you guys were doing that. It’s not that bad apart from someone constantly nagging you, the crying, the screaming, the feeding, the nappy changing-” I cut him off quickly.

“I’m sorry I thought I just heard you say nappy changing.” his expression stayed neutral. “You’re joking right?” I laughed falsely hoping he was kidding.

“I’m completely serious Rosie,” He replied in all honesty.

“Someone just kill me now,” I muttered, repeatedly banging my head against my locker door causing a few people to stare at the noise I was making. Seconds later the first bell rang signalling for me to go to science class.

“Well I better head off. Good luck!” Jason said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to give me a tight squeeze and kissed me on my forehead before he left.

“Goodbye…” I trailed off quietly as I lightly waved to him.

I must have stood there longer than I thought as when I looked around after my little zone-out, the hallway was completely empty. I checked my watch and realized I was two minutes late. I grabbed my bag, slammed my locker and ran to room four where my dreaded day would begin.

I reached the class in less than a minute but I probably looked awful. I opened the door to be met by an annoyed Mr.Walters. “So nice of you to join us Ms.Moore,” He greeted me in an irritated tone as Louis encouraged the class to laugh at me being late.

You see our school is like a kingdom if you know what I mean? Louis is the king and I’m the queen. Now most of you would probably think that the king and queen get along and are maybe even dating? That is so not the case. Louis and I couldn’t hate each other more. It’s like we’re competing for the crown even though we’re different genders and could both easily have it. We just both want to be better than each other. Also each of us have our own sort of army of followers.

He has his and I have mine.

I rolled my eyes at Louis’ pathetic attempt to irritate me and took my seat next to Mackenzie who was flipping through pages in her science book. “Now class, today is a day that I know a lot of you have been waiting for,” Mr.Walters announced and I rolled my eyes once again. Who is actually looking forward to this? I looked around and saw a few of the less popular drama geeks were bouncing up and down in their seats. I guess this is sort of an acting exercise for them? I mean don’t get me wrong. I love drama too and I’m the star in almost all the musicals. But this is not the sort of thing I would exactly be excited about…

I straightened up in my seat, flipped my dyed red hair behind my back and began to listen intently to what exactly he had to say about this. “Today we begin The Marriage and Baby Project,” he exclaimed in a way too cheery voice, clapping his hands together in excitement. I can’t believe how excited a grown man could get about a project like this?

“This project will teach you all the importance of responsibility and commitment to helping your partner out,” Mr.Walters began and I groaned but not loud enough so he could hear me. Not one guy in this class would I like to partner up with. I thought of each guy in my head and there was not a single person in this classroom that I would even think about snogging let alone marrying?!

“Now I will call out two names. A boy and a girl picked completely by random.” Yeah right Mr.Walters is out to get me and I know he has picked the worst ‘husband’ for me. I looked at the loser of the class who was sitting at the back in the corner. Tom is his name. He was currently picking his nose which I scrunched my face up in disgust at. He had brown hair badly in need of a haircut and looked like it hadn’t been near water in weeks.

If I get him I think I’m going to kill myself…

“So here we go. The first pair is Julia Redmond and Jack Sommerton,” Mr.Walters told us after little or no suspense and there was a round of wolf whistles. Oh my god they’re so immature. I found that the person who started it was Niall Horan. Another popular douche who moved here from Ireland a couple of years ago. Louis ‘took him under his wing’.

Twenty minutes later and I was sitting bored out of my tree still waiting to be called. My head was resting on my elbow and I was probably pulling the most attractive face ever right then. Suddenly my name was called and my head shot up. Finally!

“Rosie Moore. You will be partnered with…” He waved his hands around above a piece of paper while covering his eyes. JUST TELL ME! “Louis Tomlinson,” I actually started laughing.

“You’re joking right?” The whole class was silent apart from a few ‘oohs’ started by Zayn Malik. Another one of the populars. There’s basically five boys I can’t stand in this school. Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne and the devil himself Louis Tomlinson. Now I’m freaking married to the guy.

“I couldn’t be more serious Ms.Moore,” Mr.Walters said with a blank expression on his face.

I glanced over at Louis to find him glaring at both me and our teacher, probably deciding who he hated more right then. As I looked at him I imagined his head blowing up into a million tiny pieces. I then realized I was chuckling while looking at Louis. He gave me a confused look as if to say ‘what the fuck are you laughing about?’ and I quickly turned away.

“Now I know you two don’t exactly see eye to eye but hopefully this project will strengthen your friendship.” I rolled my eyes. Friendship? What friendship? Louis and I have hated each other ever since we were little.

Now I’m married to him and we have a baby together.

“Welcome to The Marriage and Baby Project!” Mr.Walters said cheerfully and I buried my head in my hands.

This can’t be happening to me…


	2. Chapter 1

“Now I have informed all your teachers of this project. They know that at all times you must have one of these baby doll simulators with you for the next two weeks,” Mr.Walters informed us as he held up a plastic naked baby doll with a battery taped to its back. This can’t be happening to me. I looked over at Louis to see him sniggering at the naked doll. He is so immature.  
  
I hope he realises that he will be looking after this thing just as much as me!

“And lads don’t forget the girls don’t just look after this! It’s your responsibility too!” Thank you! I looked back at Louis as his face dropped at what the teacher said. At that moment I wanted to jump up on the table and shout ‘HA!’ right in his face.  
  
“Now go sit with your new partner and discuss the name of your baby and just get to know each other better!” Mr.Walters exclaimed as if it was the most exciting thing in the world.  
  
I turned my stare to Louis as if to say, ‘there’s no way I’m moving. Get your ass over here!’ Louis wasn’t moving.  
  
We were still sending each other glares and stares by the time everyone else had gotten with their partners. It was like a blinking contest you had when you were a kid, except we’re seventeen.  
  
“Rosie and Louis, if one of you don’t move this instant so help me I don’t what I’m going to do with you two,” the teacher fumed as he held the bridge of his nose in distress. If he thinks I’m moving he’s got another thing coming. None of us moved an inch.  
  
“Rosie move. Now!” I groaned and pulled myself off the chair I was on. I then shuffled across the room to where Louis and the rest of his ‘possy’ were sitting. He had the biggest smug smirk spread across his face that I just wanted to slap off until his head decapitated from his body.  
  
“Hello wifey!” He remarked sarcastically as he slung his arm around my shoulder to which I shoved away in disgust.  
  
“Don’t touch me Louis!” I warned him as he was about to do it again. Once again there was a few ‘oohs’ even though people were meant to be concentrating on their own partner.  
  
“Alright calm down everyone! I’m going to hand each couple a doll, I don’t know which gender but you are going to name it and look after it until the end of the project. If anything happens to the doll like it gets broken, you lose it or just don’t care for it properly, you will fail. There is a video camera in its eye so the other teachers and I will be able to see how you treat the doll.” This has got to be illegal! How can our teacher be allowed to put a camera in a doll that will be living with one of his students?!  
  
I slumped further in my seat and groaned as he continued to explain. “You must also get along with your partner. I will keep an eye on you around the school together and you will be sitting next to each other in all classes. The doll will live with both of you. Every night it will switch houses. You will report your progress to me in every science class. Remember you must also concentrate on your schoolwork for your other classes. This project will not be your main priority. You must keep your homework up to date. It’s all part of the challenge.”  
  
This has got to be the worst day of my life. I’m not going to see my friends for a whole two weeks because of this. This doll is going to take over my life.  
  
I watched as Mr.Walters handed out a different doll to each couple. Some couples were overly happy and looked like they were already married, some looked like they couldn’t really give a shit, in some cases both hated each other and then you have Louis and I. We both hate each other but I can tell we’re both going to annoy each other as much as possible during this.  
  
Finally we were given our doll and Louis grabbed it straight out of the teachers hands. “IT’S A BOY!” Louis shouted at the top of his voice so the whole of England could hear.

“It’s a girl Louis,” I explained, irritated as I showed him the dolls lady parts. His face dropped and turned into an expression of disgust.  
  
“We’re calling her Susan Boyle,” he insisted, proud of the name he came up with and I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
“We’re not calling my child Susan Boyle!” I exclaimed growing annoyed at Louis already.

“You mean ‘my’ child!” he corrected me and I grabbed the doll from him.  
  
“My child.”  
  
“Mine.”  
  
“Mine.”  
  
“Mine.”  
  
“No Mine!”  
  
“It even has my ass. look!” Louis said pointing to the doll’s plastic buttox.

“Louis its a bloody doll! How can it have your genes?!” I asked rhetorically.  
  
“I didn’t say it had my jeans, I said it has my ass!” Louis corrected me sarcastically causing the whole class to laugh. I didn’t even realise everyone had been listening intently to our conversation. Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam were showing no interest whatsoever in their partners and were instead egging Louis on.  
  
“So Louis tell me about yourself?” I said in an extremely girly voice while batting my eyelids and resting my chin on my elbow. I also winked at him causing the class to ‘ooh’ once again. I swear you’d think it was just Louis and I actually concentrating on each other. Well not really.  
  
“How about I tell you about yourself? You’re a wannabe and everyone hates you. That enough?” he hissed, earning a high five from Niall. I rolled my eyes in response.  
  
“How about we reverse that Boobear. That’s what you’re mommy and daddy call you don’t they? Well they did before they had an ickle fight and got divorced,” I sneered, wiping fake tears away. The bell then chimed, signalling for us all to leave but Louis and I were practically down each other’s throats.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough you two! Everyone pack up and go to your next class,” Mr.Walters demanded as he separated us. Everyone then started to put away their books and walk out of the room.  
  
I stood up out of my seat leaving Louis to carry the doll. We still hadn’t even given it a name. I was sure everyone else had really bonded picking a name whereas all Louis and I did was fight. How were we going to survive two weeks with each other?  
  
I stormed down the hall to French class. I didn’t even care if he was following me. I sat in my usual seat only to be sat next to by a smirking Louis. I groaned. “I’m not going to be able to get away from you am I?” I asked as I buried my head in my hands, my bright red hair entangling between my fingers.

I dyed my hair when I was fourteen and have kept it that way ever since. It’s like the colour of a tomato. I have golden eyes that kind of creep me out. They’re a browny gold colour and I always wear black winged eyeliner on them. I can’t leave the house without it.  
  
“You’re stuck with me for two weeks Rosie, so you better get used to it.” Louis shrugged as he placed the doll on front of us on the desk.

“Now what are we calling this thing?” I asked sitting up from my slouched position and holding the doll up by one leg.  
  
“Louise,” He stated bluntly and crossed his arms like it was the best name ever.

“You seriously want to call our child a girl version of your name?” I asked in disbelief.

“Oh so now it’s our child?” Louis scoffed. “And why not?”  
  
“If I say yes can we at least try to get along?” I begged him hoping for a yes. I couldn’t believe that I was admitting defeat to Louis Tomlinson but I just couldn’t do it anymore.  
  
“Yes,” Louis replied as he held his hand out for me to shake it. I took it and felt something really weird. I ignored it and turned away from him quickly, pretending nothing happened.  
  
“Now class, I understand that today you have all started The Marriage and Baby Project but I want no funny business or slacking off. Full concentration for this class!” Ms. Black warned us as she entered class and placed her bag on the desk.  
  
Just as she began to take out her teachers book, ‘Louise’ started crying and the whole class turned to look at us.  
  
“Well, do something!’ I shouted at Louis who was just staring at the bawling baby doll like a mentally deranged lunatic.  
  
“What do I do?!” He started to panic and tried to pick up the doll. The screams were ear-piercing and I could sense Ms.Black was growing annoyed.  
  
“Calm down that doll!” She shouted and I grabbed Louise from Louis.  
  
I rocked it in my arms awkwardly for a few seconds and thank god it stopped. I let out a sigh of relief and went to take out my book.  
  
All through class, at different points, some couple’s doll would act up in some way. I think Harry and Jenna’s was the funniest.  
  
Harry accidentally knocked the doll flying off the desk when he heard it crying and Jenna started crying too because she thought it was dead. I think there’s a screw loose in her head. It turns out that the baby dolls can actually have ‘accidents’ if you know what I mean. Their doll left them a little present in its nappy.  
  
After French class was over it was lunch and there was no way I was spending any more time with Louis so I went to go find Mackenzie and Jason to tell them how much I hated my life.  
  
“Uhh?! Where do you think you’re going?!” Louis shouted at me as I practically ran to the canteen. Shit! I froze in my spot and slowly spun around to see him holding Louise in his arms.

“To the canteen?” I replied as more of a question.  
  
“Well take Louise!” he ordered me thrusting the doll in my direction. I refused to take it from him.  
  
“I’ll take her home tonight if you look after her at lunch.” I tried to make a deal and he groaned.

“Fine! But you really have to take her tonight! I have a party to go to!”

“Why wasn’t I invited?” I thought to myself and I think he saw my confused expression.  
  
“It’s my party in case your wondering.” That explains it.

“Well have fun at lunch husband! Au revoir!” I sang sarcastically as I turned around and walked off, leaving him to look after the child from hell.  
  
I wish I was a fly on the wall.

**

**Louis’ Point Of View**

Rosie just handed me the doll and left. Great. What was I supposed to do?! I couldn’t eat lunch with it screaming in my face I’d look like such a pussy.

I turned around and headed to the canteen to meet the boys for lunch, hoping that at least one of them had their doll with them.

I walked in and saw my five best friends and a crowd of people surrounding them as usual. I loved the attention though. It’d just been hard that year with my mum and dad. As much as I tried to get over it and forget about the divorce, Rosie just loved to bring it up. I think she finds pleasure in making me feel horrible. She knew exactly where my sensitive spots were and how to push my buttons.

And yet I still hadn’t found hers. I knew I was going to find out by the end of the project though. She was going to crack. 

I walked up to our usual table and saw that only Zayn and Niall had their dolls. I guessed they were stuck playing daddy too.

“Hey,” I greeted them unenthusiastically as I slouched down into a chair and put Louise down carefully on the table.

“How’s Rosie doing?” Harry teased me and I rolled my eyes at him. 

“You know the usual. She hates me, I hate her. The end,” I explained quickly.

“Hey does anybody know what to feed these things?” Niall asked as he looked at his doll in a confusing manner.

“Just give it some of your lunch?” Liam suggested but I could tell he wasn’t sure.

“So… Who did you guys get stuck with?” I wondered as an awkward silence was beginning to form.

“Jenna..” Harry reported and pretended to shiver.

Let’s just say in every school you’ve got some crazy ass chick who belongs in a mental institute but she’s hot. That’s Jenna. “She called the doll Princess…” Harry told me and shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m quite happy with mine,” Liam chimed with a small smile on his face. “I got Zoe. She’s really nice.” He sounded like he didn’t really care which is better than hating her. “We named him Conor.” 

I looked over at Niall who was keeping weirdly quiet. “Niall? Want to tell me who you got?” I asked suspiciously as I squinted my eyes at him. He began to look more and more nervous. “I got uh…” He cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes. “Christina…” My eyes widened.

“You got my ex girlfriend? God help you man,” was all I had to say.

Christina was pure evil. I broke up with her because she was such a bitch. The only thing I liked about her was that she hated Rosie too. When we were together we made her life a living hell.

“But I actually like her..” 

“It’s all an act Niall. She’s going to snap your neck or strangle you in your sleep!” I warned him and looked over at the dark haired, curvy and beautiful girl in the corner of the canteen. Christina. A shiver ran down my back. “All I’m saying is be careful.” He nodded and continued trying to feed the doll a sandwich which wasn’t exactly working. 

I looked at Zayn who was smiling like an idiot at the baby doll in his arms. What was he so happy about? “Hey Zayn uhm.. Why so smiley?” I asked as he looked up at me away from the piece of simulated plastic.

“Oh it’s just my partner.. Hallie.” He seriously looked love-struck. He’d had a crush on Hallie for like five years. That was probably his dream come true. At least some people are happy.

“Right…” I looked away and began eating my lunch. I then unwrapped my mystery sandwich and shoved it in my mouth, not really caring what was in it. I was about to feed the doll when I noticed something.

She was gone!

I started to panic and stood up from my chair, frantically throwing bits of food around the table in my search for her. That ended in me accidentally hitting the last person I would want to.

“Christina! I’m so sorry!” I tried to apologize as her face started to go red from rage. Oh shit, I was dead…

Great Christina was going to kill me. Oh and did I mention my project was missing? Yeah shit was going down then!

She grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes from her plate and I could feel her eyes digging into my soul. She raised her arm and flung the potatoes but luckily I ducked down just in time. 

Unluckily, this resulted in them hitting another person. Rosie. I didn’t even notice she was behind me. Her head was turned so when the mushy white stuff hit her hair, she obviously thought it was me.

“Louis Tomlinson! You are dead!” She exclaimed as she grabbed her plate of pasta and flung it right at my face. The whole canteen was then watching in suspense. They all knew about our rivalry. Rosie, Louis and Christina.

I brought my hands to my face and wiped the tomato sauce from my eyes. I looked at Rosie evilly before picking up my gravy filled burger. I lifted my arm and threw it straight at her. Of course she ducked so this resulted in my burger going straight into her older friends face. Just lovely.

I watched as some random person shouted ‘food fight!’ and before I knew it, lunch was flying everywhere around the room. I climbed onto a table for refuge as did a few other smart people. They included me, Harry, Rosie, Christina, Hallie and Jenna. How the hell did Jenna get in that category? I saw Rosie giggle as a piece of her pie landed on my striped t-shirt.

I grabbed another piece of food as did she and the other people standing on tables. 

Can you guess what happened then?

“Louis, Rosie, Christina, Jenna, Hallie and Harry. My office. Now! Everyone else. Lunch is over! Get to class!” Mrs.Hudson, our extremely scary principal boomed through the hall causing everyone to freeze. She walked off as everyone ‘ooed’. The six of us climbed off the table in shame and followed after her.

The hallway was completely silent apart from the noise of our moving footsteps.

**Rosie’s Point Of View**

I looked around at the five people next to me. I couldn’t hate any of those people more apart from Hallie. I loved her except for the fact that she was a massive flirt and a slut. But they’re the kind of the people that us populars were meant to socalize with. It’s such a joke!

How about we classify shall we?

Jenna: Mental and crazy girl who belongs in an asylum.

Christina: Hated my guts for no apparent reason.

Hallie: Flirt who got through more guys than anyone I knew.

Harry: Cocky and annoying. He thought he could get any girl he wanted.

And finally Louis: I just plain hated him.

I then realized that Louis didn’t have Louise. “Louis!” I whispered harshly as we neared the office. “Where’s the doll?!” My voice was growing more and more annoyed although I tried to stay as quiet as possible.

“I don’t know. I lost her back at the food fight and then I got.. Distracted,” He explained and I felt like punching him in the face. 

“How do you lose a doll?! It doesn’t move!” I tried not to raise my voice as I would probably have gotten in even more trouble than I already was in. We reached the office and sat on the benches outside while Mrs.Hudson walked inside in quite an angry manner.

I was absolutely covered in food and smelled like crap. There was pie in my hair, gravy in my bra and ketchup on my face. You name it, it was smeared on me.

“I don’t know, I turned my head for a second and then she was gone!” He explained and I buried my head in my potato covered hands. Ugh!

“Well we have to find her,” I stated and he nodded his head. “But right now let’s just face our punishment.”

It’s not like I didn’t get in trouble, I did. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t hate getting yelled at and having to stay after school.

“You can go in now,” Abigail, the secretary told us and we all lifted our food covered asses off the bench, preparing ourselves for the yelling and screaming we would soon have to face.

We all made our way into the office but didn’t dare sit down as we knew the consequences of that. “Care to explain why you’re here?” Mrs.Hudson asked rhetorically as she crossed her arms and tried not to get angry although I knew what was coming.

Louis was going to get sassy, I could feel it.

“Well seventeen years ago, my mummy and daddy loved each other ver-” I could see her face turn a deeper and deeper crimson colour as Harry began to laugh.

“MR.TOMLINSON, DON’T YOU DARE GET SMART WITH ME!” She screamed and it was sort of like something you would see from a cartoon. There was a gust of wind coming from her mouth that smelled like elephant poop and caused Louis’ hair to rustle. I had to hold in my laughter.

“I don’t even want to look at any of you. Your punishment is detention every day cleaning up the canteen for the next month.” She thundered and then dismissed us all.

Could that day have gotten any worse?


End file.
